As is known in the art, mobile computer and other mobile electronic device users are increasingly relying on continuous access to Wide Area Networks (WAN's), such as the world wide web (www), Internet, Intranets, etc. to access data and software tools and to remain in continuous communication with others, e.g. by email, instant message, telephone, etc. Recently, wireless communication systems utilizing designated radio frequency bands have allowed mobile devices to interconnect with a WAN whenever the mobile device is within the usable range of a compatible wireless network.
As is also known, in emergency situations, conventional wireless local area network (WLAN) connections are often lost or unreliable. In this case, devices cannot communicate with a WAN or WLAN to access network services. Thus, first responders and other users often cannot receive or communicate information critical to success of a particular mission.
This problem has been addressed by cellular network providers by providing cell phones and PDA's with access to a WAN over a cellular network and by equipping cell phones and PDA's with basic email and web content display and editing functionality. However cell phones and PDA's are not equipped to perform even routine computer tasks and most portable computers are not equipped with cellular network interfacing gear. Accordingly, there is still a need to provide WAN access to mobile users wishing to perform computer or higher processing tasks in places where network access is not available or reliable, e.g. when traveling in a vehicle (bus or train), or boat or aircraft.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide to a system which provides continuous communications through a plurality of wireless carriers.